Wine
by MelonMilk97
Summary: Karena pada kenyataannya, memori indah nan menyakitkan ini sulit untuk dihapus. IchiRuki, Alternate Universe, rated T.


**Bleach Tite Kubo**

 **Warning: Typo, OOC, dan masih banyak lagi**

 **Wine, Chapter 1**

 **"You."**

-oOo-

"Rangiku-san, tolong potong rambutku. Sependek mungkin."

Sang kepster salon pun hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahi, matanya memelotot. Apa? Sependek mungkin katanya?

"Rukia, apa kau sedang tidak waras? Memotong rambutmu? Sependek mungkin? Rambutmu tidak akan bisa _distyle_ macam-macam, kau tahu itu!"

"Aku tidak membutuhkan gaya yang aneh-aneh, bukankah rambut pendek lebih mudah untuk dirawat? Lagipula aku hanyalah pekerja kantoran biasa, bukan seorang bintang iklan shampo."

"Kau memang hanya pekerja kantoran biasa, tapi kau ini adik Hisana. Kakak iparmu adalah Byakuya Kuchiki yang juga seorang pebisnis besar. Dan bukankah besok malam kau akan bertunangan? Besok adalah malam besarmu, kenapa tidak kau potong minggu depan saja, hah?! Kau membuat kepalaku pusing!"

Si empunya rambut hanya memutar bola matanya, agak sedikit kesal. Bukankah ini rambutnya? Ingin dipangkas habis seperti pengawal Nii-sama, Madarame-san juga tidak akan masalah bukan? Heh, Rangiku memang suka berlebihan.

"Kau tidak akan pusing jika kau mulai memotong rambutku, Rangkiku-san. Kau hanya perlu sedikit mengayunkan guntingmu, kesana-kesini dan Boom! Rambutku sudah pendek dan kau akan baik-baik saja." sambil mengutak-atik ponsel, Rukia membalas keluhan Rangiku.

"Memotong pendek rambut juga tidak akan menghentikan acara pertunanganmu besok, kau tahu itu bukan?"

Jemari kecil Rukia yang sedari tadi mengutak-atik ponsel seketika berhenti.

"Aku tidak sedang berusaha untuk lari dari kenyataan. Semua ini tidak akan selesai jika aku menghindarinya, bukankah begitu?" balas Rukia santai.

" _Well_ , jika tekadmu benar-benar sudah bulat aku tidak punya pilihan lain."

Kreess! Helai rambut panjang itu akhirnya mulai dipotong.

-oOo-

Setelan tuksedo berwarna hitam, sepatu pantofel yang juga tak kalah mengkilat, badan kekar berisi, serta rambut jingga yang sengaja disisir tidak beraturan semakin menyempurnaka sosok seorang Ichigo Kurosaki. Menjadi anggota kepolisian memang memiliki nilai plus tersendiri, tak heran jika para wanita selalu menyempatkan untuk mencuri pandang ketika pemuda itu berpatroli di sekitar kota Karakura.

"Hentikan itu Kurosaki! Kau akan membuat jas tuksedo buatanku menjadi terlihat tidak nyaman! Kau ingin membuat reputasiku hancur?!"

"Reputasimu tidak akan hancur, Ishida. Kau lebih dikenal sebagai polisi, bukan penjahit. Dan kau membuat krah kemejamya terlalu kaku, ini benar-benar menyusahkan." sahut Ichigo sembari membenarkan krah kemejanya.

"Sepertinya pertunanganmu malam ini banyak mengundang tamu penting. Selain dari kepolisian Karakura, kalau tidak salah aku tadi melihat beberapa petinggi dari kantor pusat. Tapi aku malah belum melihat keluargamu sama sekali."

"Mereka ada di sebelah sana, berbincang dengan Byakuya."

"Byakuya, huh? Belum resmi menjadi adik iparnya kau sudah berani memanggil Kuchiki-sama dengan nama depannya? Kau tidak sopan." cibir Ishida.

"Diam kau Ishida!"

Bagaikan telepati, Kurosaki Isshin melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka. Atau lebih tepatnya ke arah Ichigo.

"Aku harus kesana, tolong beritahu yang lain untuk duduk di meja paling timur. Reservasi khusus untuk semua divisi."

"Baiklah. Semoga pertunanganmu malam ini berlangsung lancar. Aku akan bergabung dengan yang lain. Good luck!" Ishida berlalu sambil menepuk pundak Ichigo.

Saat berbalik, Ichigo melihatnya. Gaun yang dikenakan berwarna merah marun, panjang menjuntai menutupi sepatu hak tinggi. Yang lebih menyita perhatian adalah lehernya, putih polos tak tertutupi oleh sehelai rambut. Mungkin karena saat terakhir bertemu, rambut hitam miliknya tidaklah sependek itu. Dia berdiri disana, berceloteh ria dengan Ibu dan kedua adiknya.

Dan pada akhirnya, mata mereka saling bertemu pandang.

-oOo-

 _Notes:_

 _Halo! Salam kenal!_

 _Sebenarnya udah lama lurking di fandom ini, tapi baru kali ini upload fic._ _Mohon bantuannya ya hehehe_

 _Ini sebenernya idenya udah wara-wiri di otak dari lama, tapi ya begitu life come first. Maaf ya, masih pendek huhuhu_

 _Menerima kritik dan saran dengan tangan terbuka._

 _Mohon di review :)_


End file.
